A Matter of Inches
by Tyndall Blue
Summary: Kyouya had long since resigned himself to the fact that he was going to get married, but this doesn't mean he isn't willing to engage in some carefully planned experimentation.
1. Chapter 1

They were more like a mother and fatherthan most people knew. Like most married couples, Father was just a figurehead while the Mother calls all the shots behind the scenes. Everyone in the club knew this, except for Father of course, but then again Fathers never notice these things. There were many other ways though, that no one ever noticed, like the way they shared comfortable silences in the otherwise empty clubroom. Or how Tamaki offered Kyouya backrubs after a long day, draping his arms over his shoulders as he watched Kyouya write.

Kyouya would never admit that Tamaki was closer to him than anyone, even Haruhi. The way Haruhi could see right through him was not indicative of closeness so much as careful observation which he respected for obvious reasons. To him closeness was demonstrated by how comfortable one felt revealing such information to a person. There weren't many more people that he felt more comfortable with than Tamaki, and he sure Tamaki knew that. Even so there were things that Kyouya wasn't sure he could bring himself to mention to him, at least not with a carefully selected segeway in place so if things went sour he could avoid complications.

Kyouya had long since resigned himself to the fact that he was going to get married, in fact he was a bit surprised that his father wasn't more avidly searching for a wife for him since naming him the heir to the Ootori Company. It would simply be a practical thing to do, joining the forces of two companies through familial ties and hence enhancing the prestige of his family name. Because of this fact, he had never given such desire for companionship consideration. Sex was a tool the same way attraction was, and he used it as such. But since he had joined the club, a certain couple had inspired curiosity, the Hitachiin Brothers.

He enjoyed studying them the most, trying to see where their line really was drawn. Watched as they draped their limbs about eachother, even when there was no one around to please, much the way Tamaki was doing now.

"Tamaki."

"Mm?" He stirred slightly, unburying his face from Kyoya's shoulder. He sounded like he had just been woken up, Kyoya grinned at this, sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think of the twins?" A sulky growl followed his question, and was soon accompanied by a whine.

"They're trying to take our precious daughter! They're erotic imps, touching eachother in such sinful ways." He sniffed, continuing to complain into Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya chuckled softly.

"I had my doubts at first too, but if you're not careful they may eventually exceed you when it comes to designations." He felt Tamaki tense. "Apparently gay is a very strong selling point among our clientelle."

"What…What are you saying Kyouya?" Tamaki's grip tightened on Kyouya's shoulders. He just grinned smugly.

"Maybe you should consider giving it a try. Having a faux romance with someone in the club that is." He waited expectantly for the very predictable reply. Tamaki moaned mournfully, slipping to the floor.

"But Haruhi won't agree to do that!" Tamaki sobbed pitifully. Kyouya stood, turning to face the half-blooded boy, a calculating glint in his glasses.

"Perhaps you should select someone, more likely to reciprocate." His expression turned bewildered and the wide-eyed. Kyouya knew he was running through his mental list of potential candidates, and he knew that none would seem more likely to Tamaki than…

"Kyouya?" Tamaki's eyes went wider as the boy pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose in an affirmative.

"Naturally though I will want to give it a trial run before I release our final product to the clients." Tamaki swallowed heavily, and in his mind Kyoya's slight form turned great and menancing, blocking all light from the expansive windows. "Why don't we start now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki helf in a breath as Kyouya knelt, bringing them eye to eye. He was confused, this was more than his little blong head could handle.

"K-Kyouya?" He murmured, feeling long pale fingers curl around his shoulder, and hot breath on his lips. Kyouya shushed him quickly, and pressed their lips together gently. Tamaki tensed again, trying to pull back, but Kyouya held him their, pushing past any resistance.

Against his will Tamaki moaned, parting his soft pink lips and kissing back hesistantly. Truth be told, Tamaki had never kissed anyone like this before. He didn't mind being kissed by Kyouya, what he minded more was the way he was being kissed. There were no more barriers between them, he could feel everything Kyouya wanted, and knowing what he wanted and what he was feeling was a little unnerving for him. Still, some part of him wanted to give Kyouya everything his body was asking for.

Tamaki soon found his back on the floor and his friend straddling his hips. The kiss deepened further and Tamaki had never felt so helplessly pulled into somethimg. Kyouya, meanwhile, was just realizing exactly how attractive Tamaki could be. His uniform was rumpled and pushed up, exposing a soft pale stomach, and his cheeks were flushed along with his lips which were taking on a swollen poutiness.

He had never denied that Tamaki was attractive, in fact he thought Haruhi was mad for refusing him, but at least for a few moments, Tamaki was his. He leant and kissed his stomach, tongue tasting the skin. He slid the shirt upwards more, undoing a few buttons to ease it's movement. Tamaki tangled his hands in Kyouya's hair, not quite sure if he was trying to stop him, or hurry him up.

"Kyouya, I think that's far enough," Tamaki pleaded nervously. The clock was ticking steadily closer to opening time, but Kyouya couldn't hear him, now completely absorbed. He murmured and acknowledgement under his breath, tracing kisses across his chest. "Kyouya?"

All Kyouya could hear was rustling cloth and the soft smacking of more lips on skin, accompanied by Tamaki's pleading mewls. The blond attempted to sit, running his fingers over his friends cheeks. Kyouya started, sitting upright, he hadn't realized he was so out of control. He straightened his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Sorry,"he replied curtly. Blue eyes were watching him closely and searchingly, and the blue eyes moved closer and then closed. He felt warm all over again as familiar arms slippied around his waist pulling him closer.

"You like me don't you?" Lips moved to his neck, fluttering over his pulse. Kyouya felt the rest of the world drift away, gates shutting slowly as his arms moved to return the embrace.

"I wouldn't quite call it that," he sighed softly, tipping back his head.

"I can't return your feelings," Tamaki mumbled, sounding pained, "but I can give you what you want…if you want." Kyouya wanted to laugh at him for being such a kind-hearted fool. He laid back, pulling Tamaki on top of him.

"Don't worry, I'll just take what you're willing to give." He closed his eyes as he felt hands on his belt and lips across his stomach.


End file.
